We Still Believe In You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When they seen Anubis and Electra in the Underground, Rachel and the aliens refuse to believe their friends are doing so on their own accord. Done as a request for cecebeec. :)
**cecebeec, who owns Anubis, Electra, and Alastair, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **We Still Believe In You**

"Rook, are you sure you saw Anubis and Electra come down here?"

"I'm certain, my love. It was them."

Rachel and Rook were currently searching in the tunnels underneath Undertown. Alien X, Swampfire, Snare-Oh, and Heatblast were with them.

"But why would they come down here?" Asked Swampfire. "From what they told us, they had a home on the surface."

"Unless they have something to hide," said Alien X. "I got a feeling they weren't what they appeared. Perhaps they're former criminals looking to change their ways?"

"Then why sneak around?" Rachel asked. "I had a feeling they were hiding something, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"It might be nothing," said Heatblast. "Then again, maybe not."

Just then, they were suddenly ambushed by some criminals that were hiding in the Underground, and they quickly began defending themselves, doing their best to either slightly injure or knock out the criminals.

Swampfire knocked a few away. "Rook! Rachel! Go find Electra and Anubis! We got this here!" He said.

"He's right!" Alien X said. "Go!"

Looking at each other and nodding, the two quickly moved on, picking up their friends' trail once more. "Rook, what if Electra and Anubis are being forced to spy or do someone's dirty work?" Rachel asked him.

"The Knights?" He asked.

"Maybe," she said. "But I'm not sure."

"Psyphon?"

"I hope not."

Rook agreed with his fiancée on that one. Psyphon was not one to mess with, but it didn't make sense that he would hire someone other than criminals.

Just then, they saw their friends up ahead. "Electra! Anubis! There you are!" Rachel exclaimed.

The two turned to them, but their faces were blank. Rachel and Rook looked at each other and heard the others come up behind them and gasp in shock.

"Electra? Anubis? What are you doing down here?" Snare-Oh asked.

That's when they saw a few criminals looking very beat up and it didn't take them a second to realize what their friends had done. "What is going on?" Swampfire asked, confused.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked them.

"Because it's what we do," said Anubis. "And we'll do the same to you."

"But, we're your friends," said Rook. "Why are you doing this?"

"We don't know you," said Electra with conviction as she suddenly changed into a female Conductoid and Anubis transformed into his alien form as well.

Alien X looked saddened. "Electra. Anubis, stop," he said firmly. "We're not going to fight you. You're our friends."

"No, you're not," said Anubis as he and Electra attacked.

Left with no choice, the five aliens and Rachel began fighting back, being careful to make sure they didn't hurt their friends. "They must be mind-controlled!" Heatblast called out.

"You might be right!" Snare-Oh cried out.

"Then let's work fast!" Rachel cried out as she shot at the ground near Anubis' feet to startle him. It didn't work as he came at her and she quickly rolled away while Rook delivered a sharp kick to Anubis' chin, knocking him back a bit.

"Back-to-back!" Swampfire called out as he and Heatblast quickly did so. Snare-Oh and Alien X followed their example as did Rachel and Rook.

This made it easier to protect each other, but didn't make their task any easier. Electra came at Swampfire, who quickly wrapped her up in his vines and Alien X tried to get her to calm down, but she fought them and got free. Rachel decided to try talking again.

"Electra! Anubis! You don't have to do this!" She said.

"Quiet!" Anubis growled at her and came at her again, giving her no choice but to fire her weapon, which grazed his leg, not enough to cause damage, but enough to cause pain and slow him down.

Electra was about to come at Rachel for that when suddenly, someone teleported in-between them all. "Stop!" He commanded.

His sudden appearance put Rachel and her allies on edge. "Who are you?!" She demanded. "Are you doing this to them?!"

He glared at her. "Take your aliens and retreat now," he said.

Seeing they were getting nowhere with Electra and Anubis, Rachel nodded to Rook, who called the retreat, but the older woman looked at the two who she was certain were in trouble of some kind. "Electra! Anubis! We still believe in you!" She called out. "Remember that!"

Unable to do anything more, she quickly followed the aliens out. Alastair turned to glare at his co-workers. "Don't tell the others your true identities," he said to them.

"We don't take orders from you," Electra snapped at him.

"You will, unless you want me to tell the high council."

Anubis growled at him. "Just because you're half-Vladat doesn't mean you can order everyone around," he said, but at the same time, he gently pulled Electra back to prevent her from attacking Alastair, who just smirked at them before he walked away.

Electra looked at Anubis, but she felt frustration and sadness. "What are we going to do?" She asked him.

Anubis remembered Rachel's words and hung his head. "I…I don't know," he said honestly.

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Rachel was keeping the two in her thoughts and prayers, as she still believed in them and hoped things would work out soon for them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
